Braclets
by Snowey666
Summary: Every person is born with a bracelet implanted in their wrist with at time. When that time hits zero it means you have met the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. There is no way around it, they are destined to be together, no matter what. It is a recipe for disaster to fall in love before your time runs out. Even if we love another, when that cursed bracelet
1. Chapter 1

_**Bracelets**_

_**summary**_

Every person is born with a bracelet implanted in their wrist with at time. When that time hits zero it means you have met the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. There is no way around it, they are destined to be together, no matter what. It is a recipe for disaster to fall in love before your time runs out. Even if we love another, when that cursed bracelet hits 00 years 00 months 000 days 00 hours 00 minutes 00 seconds, a new life already chosen for you begins. I dread the day mine stops.

_**disclaimer: i only own the story not the charecter but the plot the charecters belong to j.k. rowling.**_

_**do not review about my spelling and grammer i do not have someone to proofread my crap DEAL WITH IT**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up to the cool morning breeze coming in from the window gently blowing my raven hair around my face. Groggily I looked down at the silver numbers counting down on my wrist. 00 00 000 13 59 12, I gasped and jumped out of bed panicking. Today was the day, today I would meet him. The person I would spend the rest of my life with. Blaise told me not to be scared, that this was a good thing. Easy for her to say, she got her Toma, the love of her life. Even before their time ran out he was her best guy friend. The wind sparks up a chill up my spine and I shudder against the cool. What if it is a stranger? Is he nice, or is he totally I-dont-care. Is he attractive? I have no idea. I gasp out loud again. What if it's\... him? I shake my head against the notion. I finish straightening my hair and walk over to my closet. Sighing I look in the back and find the black dress bag. I walk back to my bed and sit. Unzipping the bag I groan at the mid thigh length black dress. "Ginny I'm going to kill you!' I push my hair back out of my face and put on the dress. I look in the full length mirror and squeal. This has to be the most revealing thing I have ever worn. Before I could change my mind I walked out of my house, and drove to Ginny's house. As soon as she answered the door she knew. "today the day?" she smiled and pulled me inside. Jumping around in a circle she squealed so loud Harry came down the stairs. "what's going on?" he smiled and hugged her from behind. Your time is finally ticking huh? He smiled at me. Yeah I said rubbing my wrist. I looked down at the numbers. 10 10 10 Ten hours till. It was already two in the afternoon. Did I meet my Destined at midnight? Oh the cliche. "I still have ten hours. Gin, wanna take me ball gown shopping? The only thing open past ten is the masquerade ball. And I can't go in this." "omg you have the whole midnight cliche haha" she laughed. "come on I'll take you shopping. That is ok right Harry? I mean we are, frankly, loaded and well she... Needs help. Please baby?" Ginny pouted up at him. Finally he nodded his head and handed her the golden credit card. "I love you and I'll be back soon." she then kissed him on the cheek and grabbed me by the wrist dragging me out to my black convertible. "ok I'm laying down rules. 1. I'm paying you back for the dress. 2. Nothing slutty. 3. No going over 20,000$. And no going crazy with my hair and makeup." I looked at her dead in the eye. Her look softened as she looked back. "you are really scared aren't you?" I looked away. "that ball is held by the Malfoy family. And they hate me. What if I get..." I mumbled the last word so she didn't hear. "you are scared you will get someone who hates you. Correct?" I nodded. "I want to be happy, and if I am destined with Draco Malfoy, I'll never be happy." she didn't say anything as we pulled up to the formal wear shop. As we walked inside I could smell the flowers from the floral shop out back. "hello what may I help you find today?" an elderly woman asked as we walked past. Ginny spoke up. "my friend has no idea what her dress size is and we need a ball gown for the masquerade ball thrown by the Malfoy's to meet her Destined." I looked at Ginny then to the shop keeper's smirking smile. "I have the perfect thing." we followed as she walked into the backroom and came back out with a white dress bag. As she handed it to me I could feel the electricity rush through my veins. This was really happening. I unzipped the bag and gazed at the beautiful dark purple with lighter tones floor length strapless gown. "it's perfect." I whispered still staring, "may I try it on?" I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. As she nodded I started to grin. Ginny grabbed my wrist and flung me into the dressing room. when i came out Ginny couldn't stop smiling and the shop keeper grinned. "it looks lovely on you" ginny ran up to me and looked at the woman. "how much?" the lady smiled at both of us, "it's her's she can have it. it's for her Destined Day." i smiled and thanked her as i walked back to the room to take off the dress.


	2. Chapter 2 the ball

_**Bracelets**_

_**{{{{ ummm ikf someone could tell me how to upload a new chapter i would be gratefull}}}}**_

_**summary**_

Every person is born with a bracelet implanted in their wrist with at time. When that time hits zero it means you have met the person you are meant to spend the rest of your life with. There is no way around it, they are destined to be together, no matter what. It is a recipe for disaster to fall in love before your time runs out. Even if we love another, when that cursed bracelet hits 00 years 00 months 000 days 00 hours 00 minutes 00 seconds, a new life already chosen for you begins. I dread the day mine stops.

_**disclaimer: i only own the story not the charecter but the plot the charecters belong to j.k. rowling.**_

_**do not review about my spelling and grammer i do not have someone to proofread my crap DEAL WITH IT**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up to the cool morning breeze coming in from the window gently blowing my raven hair around my face. Groggily I looked down at the silver numbers counting down on my wrist. 00 00 000 13 59 12, I gasped and jumped out of bed panicking. Today was the day, today I would meet him. The person I would spend the rest of my life with. Blaise told me not to be scared, that this was a good thing. Easy for her to say, she got her Toma, the love of her life. Even before their time ran out he was her best guy friend. The wind sparks up a chill up my spine and I shudder against the cool. What if it is a stranger? Is he nice, or is he totally I-dont-care. Is he attractive? I have no idea. I gasp out loud again. What if it's... him? I shake my head against the notion. I finish straightening my hair and walk over to my closet. Sighing I look in the back and find the black dress bag. I walk back to my bed and sit. Unzipping the bag I groan at the mid thigh length black dress. "Ginny I'm going to kill you!' I push my hair back out of my face and put on the dress. I look in the full length mirror and squeal. This has to be the most revealing thing I have ever worn. Before I could change my mind I walked out of my house, and drove to Ginny's house. As soon as she answered the door she knew. "today the day?" she smiled and pulled me inside. Jumping around in a circle she squealed so loud Harry came down the stairs. "what's going on?" he smiled and hugged her from behind. Your time is finally ticking huh? He smiled at me. Yeah I said rubbing my wrist. I looked down at the numbers. 10 10 10 Ten hours till. It was already two in the afternoon. Did I meet my Destined at midnight? Oh the cliche. "I still have ten hours. Gin, wanna take me ball gown shopping? The only thing open past ten is the masquerade ball. And I can't go in this." "omg you have the whole midnight cliche haha" she laughed. "come on I'll take you shopping. That is ok right Harry? I mean we are, frankly, loaded and well she... Needs help. Please baby?" Ginny pouted up at him. Finally he nodded his head and handed her the golden credit card. "I love you and I'll be back soon." she then kissed him on the cheek and grabbed me by the wrist dragging me out to my black convertible. "ok I'm laying down rules. 1. I'm paying you back for the dress. 2. Nothing slutty. 3. No going over 20,000$. And no going crazy with my hair and makeup." I looked at her dead in the eye. Her look softened as she looked back. "you are really scared aren't you?" I looked away. "that ball is held by the Malfoy family. And they hate me. What if I get..." I mumbled the last word so she didn't hear. "you are scared you will get someone who hates you. Correct?" I nodded. "I want to be happy, and if I am destined with Draco Malfoy, I'll never be happy." she didn't say anything as we pulled up to the formal wear shop. As we walked inside I could smell the flowers from the floral shop out back. "hello what may I help you find today?" an elderly woman asked as we walked past. Ginny spoke up. "my friend has no idea what her dress size is and we need a ball gown for the masquerade ball thrown by the Malfoy's to meet her Destined." I looked at Ginny then to the shop keeper's smirking smile. "I have the perfect thing." we followed as she walked into the backroom and came back out with a white dress bag. As she handed it to me I could feel the electricity rush through my veins. This was really happening. I unzipped the bag and gazed at the beautiful dark purple with lighter tones floor length strapless gown. "it's perfect." I whispered still staring, "may I try it on?" I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. As she nodded I started to grin. Ginny grabbed my wrist and flung me into the dressing room. when i came out Ginny couldn't stop smiling and the shop keeper grinned. "it looks lovely on you" ginny ran up to me and looked at the woman. "how much?" the lady smiled at both of us, "it's her's she can have it. it's for her Destined Day." i smiled and thanked her as i walked back to the room to take off the dress.


End file.
